Heroism
Name: Heroism Physical Age: 42 True Age: 70 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: Body 'Power' Heroism's power lies within himself and cannot affect others. When need be, Heroism can change physical abilities. He can summon more strength, increase his agility, and maximize his speed, among other things. The changes are not generally monumental, but if need be they can be, but take much energy from Heroism. The thing is power is most used for however is simply: luck. Some people don't believe luck is something you can measure, or that it even exists. But Heroism believes it does, and he thinks his power has something to do with increasing his luck in his life. Not substantially, but enough to notice after a while. This, he sees, is the most valuable part of his power. 'Weapon' Heroism has one and only one weapon. He carries his gold encrusted Claymore with him at all times, sheathed on his back with his metal tower shield. The sword is a staggering 55 inches long, and weighs about 20 pounds. The shield has a crest on it bearing a golden eagle. It has a crown of vines, and is situated at the top of the motif. The rest of it is a scene of a battle, and portrays troops praising Victory, a goddess-type figure (says Heroism), who is down among them. 'Summon' Heroism's summon is a golden eagle named Andreios. He is a little larger than the average Gold Eagle, with a length from head to tail of 40 inches, and a wingspan of 44 inches. He weighs around 22 lbs and is always loyal to Heroism. Andreios has eyes that can see for miles. His gaze often intimidates people, and his beak is as sharp as steel. At maximum speed, Andreios can reach close to 70 kmp when in the air. 'History': Heroism refuses to tell his history to anyone. From what little he has said, it seems that there was some kind of battle, and in the end his men were overtaken, and he sacrificed himself to allow them to escape. He died a valiant hero. Other then those few details it remains a mystery. Andreios is the only other one who knows his full history. His former name was John. 'Appearance' Heroism stands at a staggering 6"7', and weighs about 250lb without his armour. With it, his weigh increases fairly substantially. His skin is a fairly tanned goldish colour, from being out in the sun so much training. His eyes are a deep green colour, dark in comparison to the rest of his figure. His hair is pulled back into a warrior style and is black.His clothing is his most defining feature. Rarely is he seen not in some kind of armour, and his back is always covered by the huge sheath that houses his weapon. When simply walking around not in battle, he often spots a simple chest plate, greaves and arm bands made of leather. His head would be bare, his hair pulled back and head free to see clearly. His shirt will either be a thin dull colour simply designed to be under the chest plate, or not at all. His pants will be fairly tight fitting and long, blacks, dark blues or greens. His feet sport sandals with no socks.His battle armour is something to behold. Starting at the bottom, his feet and legs are covered in thick dull golden armour.His chest plate is made of cold gold coloured steel, fitting his muscular form perfectly. Heroism spends much time shining and cleaning his armour, so when the sun reflects off this piece, it gleams with perfect intensity. At his shoulders sit two shoulder pads, made from the same materials as the rest. There is also on each side a tiny thin bar attached and running horizontally on his shoulder pad, a perch for Andreios. His arms are covered in metal plate pauldrons as well, just as the other parts of his body, and are intelocked to his shoulder pads for unhindered movement. At his hands, he sports thick metal gauntlets that not only cover his hands but his entire forearm as well. Heroism's helment however has an ornament on the front part of the helm at the top, portraying a golden eagle, wings outstretched. On each side as well there is a metal piece that stretches back behind him and angled upwards that is shaped something like a feather, which is also simply ornamental. When people see him in his battle form, it is more often than not in pure awe that they have to stop and stare, if only for a moment. 'Behaviour' Heroism is loyal to his superiors, especially a king or queen that has shown that they need his aid or are of great valor. He is a noble man at heart, and chivalrous to all females and males alike. To his enemies he is merciful, but does not hesitate to do what is demanded of him, even if it means taking a life. Overall, he is a strong, kind hearted man, who once knew love much like few have ever known. 'Other' He's pretty awesome. Just sayin. Has a white styndar named Ibali. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Body